Cash handling devices that handle cash are a conventional type of medium handling device that handles a medium. Cash handling devices are given functionality to eject liquid (ink) from a liquid ejection nozzle onto a medium (banknotes) to stain the medium during occurrences of criminal activity (an emergency) in which the cash handling device is destroyed and a medium (banknotes) stored therein are stolen. Herein, “stain” means a state in which liquid penetrates inside the medium. This functionality, for example, is implemented by providing a liquid ejection mechanism to a medium storage box loaded in the device (for example, see European Patent (EP) No. 1209312 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-145939).
Medium storage boxes are case-shaped storage boxes for internally storing a paper sheet-shaped medium. Medium storage boxes are often configured as a cassette unit that is attachable to and detachable from a device so as to be capable of being transported in a state detached from the device.
Were there to be an occurrence of the aforementioned criminal activity (an emergency), a liquid ejection mechanism would stain medium stored in a medium storage box so as to place the medium in a difficult-to-use condition. Liquid ejection mechanisms thereby prevent any stolen medium from being used. Moreover, were there an attempt to use the stolen medium, a liquid ejection mechanism makes it easier to discover the usage of the stolen medium and make it easier to identify the person who used the stolen medium, thereby deterring reoccurrence of the criminal activity (emergency).